1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for transferring subscriber information for wireless Intelligent Network services in a radio telecommunications network.
2. Description of Related Art
In existing radio telecommunication networks, there exists an increased demand for advanced services Intelligent Network (IN) services have recently become available to a mobile subscriber to meet this demand. However, with the introduction of IN services, several problems have arisen in overlaying these IN services into the radio telecommunications network. A Service Control Point (SCP), which is a new logical node necessary to support IN services, has been developed. In order for the SCP to provide support for the telecommunications network, the SCP requires subscriber information (e.g. subscriber profile) from a Home Location Register (HLR)
In existing systems, messages are sent using modified IS-41 Intersystem Signaling messages through the various nodes in order to provide the necessary subscriber information to the SCP. The existing system sends subscriber information from the HLR to a Gateway Mobile Switching Center (G-MSC). Subsequently, the G-MSC sends the subscriber information to the SCP.
There are several disadvantages, however, in the existing system and method of supplying subscriber information to the SCP. First, all three nodes (the HLR, the SCP, and the G-MSC), must be modified to support the additional subscriber information in messages sent between these nodes. In addition, the messages carrying the subscriber information must all be modified to carry this additional subscriber information. The subscriber information must also be added to a TERMREQ message used to pass the subscriber information to the SCP. Therefore, implementing the existing system has a large impact on the radio telecommunications network. Additionally, the existing system does not allow for future upgrades of IN services, without implementing several modifications to the radio telecommunication system, and therefore lacks flexibility and growth potential.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of a solution to the aforementioned deficiency and shortcoming such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein are International Publication Number WO 95/26114 (Publication '114), European Patent Number 0630165 (Patent '165), and International Publication Number WO 95/20299 (Publication '299). Publication '114 discloses an intelligent mobile telecommunications network arrangement providing IN services. The network provides for a means for communicating between a Mobile Network and an Intelligent Network. The network comprises separate protocols for communication between the logical nodes of the Mobile telecommunications network and the logical nodes of the Intelligent Network.
However, Publication '114 does not disclose a system or method for transferring subscriber information directly from a HLR to a SCP. Additionally, Publication '114 does not disclose the messages needed to support the direct transfer of subscriber information between a HLR and a SCP.
Patent '165 discloses a mobile radio network in which toll charges are deducted from a credit account. Additionally, Patent '165 discloses a separate intelligent network system with a service exchange point (SSP) and a SCP. The network allows for switching and toll charging using simple protocols without changing the conventional network protocol (Mobile Application Part). However, Patent '165 does not disclose any means for communicating directly between the SCP and the ULR. Additionally, Patent '165 does not disclose the use or transfer of subscriber information from the HLR directly to the SCP.
Publication '299 discloses a cellular mobile communications network providing individual subscriber services. Additionally, Publication '299 provides a HLR to make routing decisions pertaining to supplementary services. The routing decisions made by the HLR are sent to a MSC for implementing the action dictated by the HLR. Publication '299 does not disclose the use of any new logical node, such as a SCP. In addition, Publication '299 fails to disclose any direct communication between the HLR and a node of the Intelligent Network. Rather, Publication '299 allows only for communication between the MSC and the HLR.
It would be a distinct advantage to have a system and method for transferring subscriber information from a HLR to a SCP, while reducing the impact on the radio telecommunications network. It would also be advantageous for such a system to have increased flexibility and growth potential. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.